Ready or not, here I come
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: Hello again! So this is a crossover oneshot TVD/OUAT. Katherine/Zelena. Femslash! Katherine is tired of Mystic Falls and Zelena is tired of Storybrooke. What better way to bring some fun into their lives then leaving together?


**Hello again! So this is a crossover oneshot TVD/OUAT. Katherine/Zelena. Femslash!  
**

 **Katherine is tired of Mystic Falls and Zelena is tired of Storybrooke. What better way to bring some fun into their lives then leaving together?**

* * *

Klaus was gone forever. And apparently, so was Katherine. She's been throwing herself in and around the country, living in a blur, sleeping with blurs, and of course, eating blurs. It's been months since she's left Mystic Falls. Months since she's last seen anybody she knew for that matter. And she had no intention of seeing anybody from that cursed town ever again.

She still remembered the night it was all done—Klaus, Klaus' hold over Elena. The aftermath of everything that happened crushed her like a bug. He loved Elena. Not her. She was just a filler, a substitute when Elena wasn't there. He could have never loved her. She knew this. She knew that it wouldn't be right for her to indulge herself with thoughts of him. It wouldn't be fair. It just wouldn't be right.

She was gone. Her car was already starting and then she drove off, in the middle of the night, not to be seen ever again.

She reminisced as she sat in a small bar-slash-restaurant in Storybrooke, Maine named Granny's. She ordered her favorite bourbon and let it dance inside her glass before taking a sip. There was a party in and out of the place. There were people dancing everywhere, holding red and blue cups in their hands, swaying and letting themselves get lost in the music. She sighed as she saw a blonde girl laughing like there was no tomorrow with her friends while they formed a small dancing circle. There was a guy standing next to her, watching her closely, and a girl watching the guy a little too closely.

Kids.

She rolled his eyes. Centuries and centuries have passed yet humans still haven't learned. They still needed to force themselves on people that don't want them.

She finished the liquor in her glass and asked for another one. She asked herself for a brief moment why she was there but she couldn't quite answer herself. She just needed to be as far away from Mystic Falls as possible. She was even considering moving back to Europe. She missed Greece—the sea, the sunsets, the men, the women. Greece would be nice.

She smiled to herself and glanced over to the party. The little circle of tension moved outside where nothing spectacular was happening until a girl who was dancing ever so sexily caught her eye. She was already looking right at her. Her body talk only gave her one message: come and get me. Normally she would have gotten up and went straight for her, but this wasn't the normal setting.

She gave the girl a smile and then turned the other way to finish her drink. When she looked back at the dancing ball of darkness, she was gone. She almost wanted to die. Maybe she just conjured up the girl in her mind as she wasn't very amused by anybody in that little restaurant, in that little town anyway. She considered mental illnesses and a list of them pops up in her head like a medical directory.

She drowned herself in thoughts of being in a straight jacket as she walked out of the restaurant to go back to the empty house she found just outside of town.

Maybe a vervain laced straight jacket would hold her. Yes! That would have been gen-.

She stopped walking. She heard someone creeping up behind her. When she turned she saw the girl again. She had a short dress on with a leather jacket protecting her from the cold air. She had a very inviting smile on her face.

"Didn't your parents teach you not to follow drunken strangers? Go back to your party little girl."

"Okay first: I'm not, I repeat, not a little girl. Second: my parents didn't teach me anything. And finally: you're not drunk. Drinking two glasses of bourbon doesn't make you drunk."

She stared at her, dumbfounded. "Yes. Okay. Now run along before something terribly bad happens to you."

"Like what? You can't hurt me." She challenged, stepping closer.

"Oh yes I can." Katherine chuckled.

"No you can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm special," she grinned.

"Sure you are, sweetheart." She turned around and continued searching for her car. It seemed to have vanished from the inadequately spaced parking lot.

"Vampire," she scoffed.

"What did you just say?" She turned back at her.

"Vampire. I knew it the minute I saw you. You had that ring and that look on your face."

"What look?" She cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That miserable look. Brooding. Lost. Lifeless. 'Vampires, even though they smile and pretend life's a party, are hallowed and empty on the inside. They just need time to realize that the party's never for them, and when they do they tend to take it out on the guests invited'. That's what it said."

"What's your name?" Katherine asked.

"What's yours?"

"I can't give you that kind of information."

"Why? Are you running from something?"

Yes. My past. "No. You might hunt me down."

"And why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I'm irresistible like that," She smirked and winked.

She continued to search for her car which she found seconds later behind a blue truck that needed to rest in peace because it looked old and sad. She got in his car, shut the door, and started the engine.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Zelena ran up to the passenger's side of the car.

"Away from here," Katherine pulled her car from the parking slot and watched as the girl just stared at her. She shook her head and started driving away.

"Wait!" The girl yelled. She checked her mirrors and there she was with her arms up in the air, calling after her.

Katherine didn't know what took over her. Maybe it was guilt. Maybe it was desperation for a companion. Maybe it was just that human thing that she could not shut off no matter how hard she tried to. She stopped. She watched from her rearview mirror as Zelena ran up to her car and got into her passenger's seat.

"What do you want?" Katherine asked even though she knew what the other girl would say. She could feel her nervousness. She could hear her heart as it pounded against her rib cage. Her blood as it gushed through her veins.

"I want you to take me away too."

Katherine didn't know what she was getting herself into, bringing a witch she didn't even know into her life, but what the hell, she thought. She's walked the earth alone, practically dead. She was tired of it. She wanted to have someone to talk to who actually had something with substance to say to her back. She wanted someone who would put her in place—someone who'll fight with her, but still have her best interests in heart. She didn't know why she even felt the least bit of want for her with her crystal blue eyes and soft, beautiful face. She didn't know why but he drove off with her, into the night.


End file.
